


Hajime Makes a New Friend That Isn't as Loud as Oikawa

by orphan_account



Series: Summer, Salt, and Secrets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi makes a new friend. This may or may not turn out well for him. </p><p>AKA Iwaizumi has some free time and spends it with a bunch of other volleyball freaks while Oikawa is away and Seijou is busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 aka First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Akaashi meet and learn that they are kindred spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh mostly interactions between iwaizumi and some other characters please do not worry oikawa will appear ok thanks this one is just my fave babysitters

        It happens during the summer when Oikawa is the one to actually leave him behind to go on a family vacation, and accidentally forgets his phone. Iwaizumi is fine for the first couple of days, and spends them basking in the quiet calm that Oikawa's absence gives him. After a while though, all of his energy has been pent up from not yelling at a certain idiot, and he starts to feel cagey. Between that and the heat, his decision making abilities are probably compromised. Which would most likely explain why he agreed to go to a training camp with Karasuno, Nekoma and Fukurodani. He doesn't think about what could possibly go wrong. He probably should have.

 

        The first hour of his time at the camp leaves him with the strange feeling that he's dealing with alternate versions of Oikawa. Except one's quieter and more mischiveous and a middle blocker while the other is dumber and louder and a wing spiker. And they are all captains. Hajime starts to question his life choices.

He's somewhere in the middle of a flashback where Oikawa asks something about being his mom when someone sits next to him.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Iwaizumi looks at the guy and tries not to let the surprise show on his face. It's the setter from Fukurodani, with the messy hair and pretty face. He can't remember if he was introduced to him, but he vaguely remembers Bokuto bragging about this guy so he must be good. Iwaizumi nods and picks up his water bottle as the other boy sits down.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Akaashi Keiji," he says sticking out his hand. Iwaizumi shakes it firmly and inclines his head slightly. "Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm from Seijou." Akaashi nods slightly and watches the rest of the teams running around the courts. "You're here on your own?" he asks. Hajime makes a vague grunting noise as he swallows the water. "Most of my teammates are busy or out of town so it's just me." Akaashi glances at him from the corner of his eye. "Are you a wing spiker?" Iwaizumi nods. "Yeah, but my setter is on vacation so I've been focusing on receives today." Akaashi gives him an appraising look before going back to watching Bokuto and Kuroo mess around with the blonde guy in the glasses. A mildly uncomfortable silence passes between them (Hajime can't quite bring himself to leave) before Akaashi asks him another question.

"Would you like me to set for you?"

 

        Iwaizumi loves the feel of the ball smacking his hand hard enough to sting and hearing the sound of the ball slamming into the floor on the other side of the net. He didn't really think he'd be practicing spiking today since Oikawa isn't here, but Akaashi is a pretty good setter, and it gives Iwaizumi a chance to practice hitting tosses he isn't used to. Akaashi also learns how to adapt to Iwaizumi so in the end, it's a win-win. It's something new to try for the both of them and Iwaizumi wonders how they were able to find a rhythm so quickly.

"Hey, Akaashi?" "Yes, Iwaizumi-san?" Iwaizumi clears his throat a bit (because his face is really too pretty for a guy) before asking, "How are you able to adjust so well?"

He turns to stare at him in mild confusion before he understands. "Ah. That's because of Bokuto-san. He is very energetic most of the time, but he changes his moods easily. His confidence comes and goes." Akaashi has a mild grimace on his face as if he's remembering something unpleasant, and Iwaizumi barks out a short laugh. "I think you and me are in the same boat, pal." Akaashi blinks before allowing a small smile on his face. "You should invite your setter next time, Iwaizumi-san."

 


	2. Day 5 aka Call Me Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi & Akaashi have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im the only one in the aka/iwa tag this is fine.  
> let me kno if u wanna see a particular interaction between certain ppl ill try to cater to u

        Akaashi and Iwaizumi spend most of the week practicing with each other. Akaashi is a good listener and Iwaizumi finds it easy to hold a conversation with him. They find that between Hajime's complaints about Oikawa, and Akaashi's stories about Bokuto, the two of them have a lot to talk about.

        "Bokuto-san's plays can be a hit and miss. It's fine if he does well, but after a while, continuous failure can make him well...hard to deal with," Akaashi confides. Iwaizumi chuckles as he wipes his sweat with his shirt. "I can't imagine how I would deal with that if Oikawa were like that. You must have a lot of patience man. I'm pretty impressed." Akaashi's face goes slightly red as he glances toward Bokuto. "Thank you." Iwaizumi's ears go redder than Nekoma's track suits and he chokes slightly on the air in his lungs because Akaashi's flushed face is prettier than his normal face (which makes no sense, he thinks to himself) and he looks down at the volleyball in his hands. "Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime?" he asks. Akaashi looks at him with wide eyes and Iwaizumi glances at the setter. "Like we could get some coffee or something. It's nice talking to you. You're pretty sane and well, normal, compared to the rest of the people I know." Iwaizumi feels his cheeks getting hot and he scratches at the back of his head. "I-if you don't want to that's fine, I mean, we only met a few days ago so I understand, plus you're probably busy so we don't have to, that's okay too, it's totally up to you," Hajime takes a breath, interrupting his blabbering, and he knows he's going on a tangent but he doesn't wanna lose this newly found friendship, and he's probably embarrassing the hell out of himself in front of this guy who probably has better people to hang out with and-

"Iwaizumi-san, I'd love to get together sometime."

Hajime stares at him for a second, before grinning about as widely as that orange haired kid Kageyama is always around. "Great! U-um do you wanna exchange email addresses then?" Akaashi nods, cheeks still pink and a small smile on his lips. They trade phones and enter their information. "I added my number if you would like to talk Iwaizumi-san." Hajime smiles brightly. "Yeah, me too! Feel free to call whenever, except you know, when we're in class or practice or whatever." Akaashi nods in agreement and returns Iwaizumi's phone. "Thank you. I'm really glad we met. It's a nice change of pace to talk to someone who is dependable." Iwaizumi chortles at the comment and hands Akaashi his phone. "Yeah, tell me about it. Man, I'm actually kinda glad Oikawa isn't here. That guy can't control himself around Karasuno. Especially Kageyama. This week would've been a disaster." Akaashi tilts his head questioningly. "That kid's been called a 'genius' and Oikawa kinda sees him as a rival, I guess." Akaashi blinks in understanding.

"I suppose it can be frustrating to see someone better than you." They both turn to watch as Kageyama tosses to number 10 (Hinata he thinks, Iwaizumi isn't a hundred percent sure) and the smaller boy slams it into the floor. Bokuto yells his approval while Kenma watches from the sidelines, analyzing their techniques with a look in his eye that reminds him vaguely of Oikawa.

"But he's lucky to have you, Iwaizumi-san."

Akaashi smiles at him this time, a real full smile, with the corners of his lips turned up and eyes bright. Iwaizumi grins back at him. "Thanks, Akaashi." They sit in a more comfortable silence than before, and watch as various players run back and forth amongst each other, shouting encouraging words and jeers (and occasionally obscenities before getting scolded by Karasuno's captain and Nekoma's libero). Minutes pass before Hajime decides he should probably do some stretches before the day ends. He's sitting on the ground and reaching for his feet when he realizes what's been bothering him about the dark haired setter.

"Hey, Akaashi?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me Iwaizumi-san."

"..."

"In all honesty, I feel like you're telling me I'm an old man"

Akaashi smirks a bit at him.

"Okay, Hajime-kun."


	3. Day 7 aka Boys First Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Akaashi get together and do mildly non-volleyball related things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tiny son kenma makes an appearance!!  
> ill try to update during the week but i have a few tests coming up i need to study for  
> also ive been playing love live so im not getting much sleep hhhhhhh

        The day after the training camp ends, Iwaizumi spends most of his time staring at his contact list. More specifically, staring at Akaashi's contact info. He unlocks the screen every couple of minutes just to make sure he isn't dreaming. His mom keeps asking him if he's okay, and if he's heard anything from Oikawa. He shakes his head each time and pretends to lose interest in his phone for a while. (When his father comes home his mom tells him about their son's strange behavior. " _It's probably just a girl. Maybe Hajime started dating someone."_ Iwaizumi blushes and acts like he hadn't overheard them whispering about him.  _I doubt Keiji would date someone like me. He's way too pretty. I'm probably not his type._

He forgets that technically guys aren't supposed to be his type. (He's more than willing to make an exception though.)

        Iwaizumi goes to bed early that night but doesn't actually sleep until early in the morning. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling, imagining himself messaging Keiji and asking him to hang out.  _I wonder what his face would look like while he reads it. Would I be bothering him? Or maybe he would be just as excited?_ He tosses and turns, thinking of every worst case scenario. He rubs his eyes, wondering why he ever thought exchanging numbers was a good idea when his subconscious tells him that he'll never know unless he tries. (It sounds suspiciously like Oikawa.) Hajime sits up and grabs his phone, tapping out a simple message to Akaashi, asking if he wants to hang out tomorrow. He presses send and pulls the covers over his head.  _It's fine. Everything's going to be fine. If he doesn't wanna hang....well, maybe he's busy. It's gonna be fine._ He squeezes his eyes shut and eventually passes out from the stress and mild exhaustion.

Iwaizumi doesn't hear his phone vibrate with a response.

 

 

Iwaizumi wakes up from a nightmare about Oikawa being a demon lord ( _terrifyingly realistic,_ he thinks) before he notices the notification on his phone.

        > _Sure, Hajime-kun. You should probably consider asking at a more reasonable hour next time. I hope you get enough sleep._

Iwaizumi's face goes red before losing all color as he realizes the text is time stamped for 3:37 AM.

 

 

        They agree to meet at the nearest shopping district. It's the perfect idea since Oikawa's birthday is coming up soon (Iwaizumi really needs to get him something if he wants to avoid a day of complaints and pouting) and Akaashi's captain has his birthday exactly two months after. So they go shopping for their captain's birthdays.

They debate on whether something volleyball related is appropriate and determine they are probably the least creative gift givers. 

After some brainstorming, Iwaizumi decides on a DVD set about outer space and a pair of hideous galaxy print socks that Oikawa is sure to love. Akaashi purchases a stuffed owl with mildly unsettling eyes and a couple of certificates for a free meal at some barbecue place he knows Bokuto likes. They chat about some of the professional volleyball games they've both seen on TV and get into a mild disagreement on which players were more important on the court. (" _It's obviously their setter!" Iwaizumi huffs. "Without him it would've been impossible for those plays to work!" Akaashi frowns at him. "You're mistaken. Without the power from the wing spiker the play never would've worked. That's why he's called the ace."_ ) Iwaizumi drags Akaashi into a small restaurant that's advertising their various tofu dishes (Hajime can't resist the opportunity to try their Agedashi tofu without Oikawa to laugh at him) and Akaashi willingly follows when he sees that they also offer nanohana (Keiji actually enjoys the dish, regardless of how Bokuto feels about green food).

        They walk down the street in comfortable silence, full from their recent meal, when they both freeze at a familar voice.  Iwaizumi peeks around the corner before hissing, "It's Kuroo from Nekoma." Akaashi's eyes widen slightly as the voice gets slightly closer. Hajime grabs his arm and tugs him into the closest entrance to avoid being seen. Keiji follows him deeper into the place before realizing where they are. "Hajime-kun. This is an arcade." Iwaizumi turns to look at him in confusion. Akaashi's eyebrows furrow in concern and mild frustration. "If he's looking for Kenma-san, he's going to come in here." Iwaizumi's eyebrows fly into his hairline and he whips his head around to check for an escape route. "C'mon, let's go see if there's a back door, or at least go hide in the bathroom." Akaashi nods before quickening his steps. 

Iwaizumi turns to check if the coast is clear and bumps into Akaashi's back. "Sorry Keiji, but why did you st-"

_Oh shit._

"Hello, Kenma-san," Akaashi says.

Kenma looks between the two of them and sighs.

 

 

 

        "So," Kenma starts, "You guys are hanging out. And you went shopping together. And had lunch. And decided to take a walk. And ran into an arcade. To hide from Kuroo." Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah?" He lookes to Akaashi who nods. "Yes," he agrees. Kenma stares at them again before opening the bathroom door and motioning for them to follow him in. Keiji glances back at Iwaizumi, mildly concerned, but follows the blond anyway. Hajime is the last one in and closes the door behind him. Kenma stares at them once more, making Iwaizumi shuffle closer toward Akaashi, uncomfortable under the smaller setter's gaze, and Kenma clicks the lock shut. The sound is deafening in the small space of the restroom. Akaashi has a mildly bored look on his face, but the flush on the back of his neck belies his expression. Kenma's eyes flick from Iwaizumi to Akaashi, narrowing in thought. His head tilts a bit in contemplation before his face turns bright red and his eyes widen in shock. "Are you two supposed to be on a date?"

Akaashi's eyebrows disappear into his short fringe, flush climbing from his neck up to his cheeks. Iwaizumi's face goes pale and his jaw goes slack, eyes wide and stunned. Kenma immediately regrets the question and averts his eyes from the both of them. Akaashi turns away slightly from Iwaizumi who looks like he's trying not to hyperventilate.

The three of them stand awkwardly in the tiny bathroom in the back of the arcade.

Kenma is the first one to break the silence.

He stares down at his shoes, wringing his wrists a bit. "S-sorry, I know it's really not any of my business, but I won't tell anyone, especially Kuroo. I know how he gets and you probably don't want to deal with that." He glances up at them before quickly looking down at a soap puddle on the tiles. "Uh, I'll keep your guys' relationship a secret, I promise." He twists the edge of his t-shirt and edges toward the door. "Um, just stay in here for a bit so I can distract Kuroo. I'll text you when it's safe to come out." Iwaizumi's as white as a sheet and Kenma really feels bad that he probably just caused Seijou's vice captain to have a mental breakdown in the middle of an arcade bathroom. "Um, if it makes you feel better, I really don't mind if you guys swing that way. It's really okay so if you need someone to talk to, um, I'm here." Kenma fiddles with the door lock behind his back before it finally unlocks. He opens it just enough to enable him to leave. Akaashi is still as red as a tomato, when Kenma pokes his head back in. "Uh, congratulations," he stammers, pulling the door shut.

 

 

        The two of them stand in the small bathroom for another five minutes, gapping at nothing in particular before Akaashi receives a message from Nekoma's setter. They jump at the sound, and stare at each other, shellshocked from the recent events. Iwaizumi goes red as he realizes that neither of them denied Kenma's assumption. Akaashi fiddles with a string on the hem of his shirt as Hajime clears his throat. "S-so, uh, is this a date?" Keiji's eyes widen and his blush comes back full force at the question. Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head nervously. "Because if it is, I don't mind. J-just so you know," he finishes lamely. Akaashi blinks at him before laughing. Hajime blushes harder as Akaashi smiles at him. "Sure, Hajime-kun." Iwaizumi smiles shyly at him, blush still prominent. Keiji gently reaches for his hand and links their fingers together.

"You should probably consider asking in a more reasonable manner next time."

Iwaizumi laughs.


	4. Day 9 aka The End of the Shy Phase & The Beginning of a Bigger Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Iwaizumi explore the new development and realize it could pose an issue for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spring break is here but i still have so much homework i love it  
> i probably wont be able to update as much but i will try

        Iwaizumi wakes up feeling like he's forgotten something important. His mind runs through various possibilities before writing it off as a figment of his imagination. As far as he's aware of, the only prior obligation he has today is his date with Akaashi. He blushes and buries his face into the side of his pillow. 

_I have a date with Akaashi today._

He presses his lips into a tight smile in an attempt to keep himself from making an embarrassing noise. He rolls over and kicks the blankets off of himself and throws his arms behind his head. Iwaizumi grins to himself about how cute Akaashi had looked as they left the arcade hand in hand.

        ( _Kenma had kept his word and Kuroo was nowhere in sight as they hurried away from the arcade. Keiji had blushed the whole way to the train station and blushed even harder when Iwaizumi, who was not so secretly pleased at the sudden turn in their relationship, squeezed his hand tighter in reassurance. When they finally arrived, both of them were reluctant to let go and return home. Akaashi had led them into a small alcove behind one of the closed ticket booths and leaned in close to Iwaizumi with a small smile on his face. Iwaizumi couldn't help but grin back and bump foreheads gently with the setter. Akaashi had blushed again and turned to hide his face against Hajime's hair. "Keiji," Iwaizumi whispered. "Hm?" "We should do this again soon." Akaashi let his head drop onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Yes, of course," he mumbled against Hajime's shirt. Iwaizumi had smiled at him for the nth time that day and raised a hand to pet the other's hair. They stood there for what felt like forever until Akaashi's phone beeped at him. He slid his finger across the screen to unlock it and tapped out a response. "It's my parents," he sighed. Hajime nodded and reluctantly stepped away from Akaashi. "We should probably get going then," he suggested. Keiji had pursed his lips but followed Hajime as he led them out of the partially enclosed area. They stood side by side as they waited for the next train. Akaashi bumped his shoulder against Iwaizumi's as his train arrived. "Thank you for today, Hajime-kun." Iwaizumi had grinned at him, cheeks red, and nodded. "Anytime Keiji."_ )

Iwaizumi slowly sits up and lets the feeling of fondness flood his body. He climbs out of bed and heads toward his bathroom to get ready for his date. He hums as he washes his face and fixes his hair. He carefully picks out one of his nicer t-shirts that emphasizes his arms and back. (Unlike Oikawa, Hajime prefers to be more subtle in attracting attention toward his assets, so to speak.) Iwaizumi pulls on a dark pair of shorts and gives himself a quick once over before heading down to the living room and out the door to meet Keiji. His dad is busy reading today's newspaper, leaving his mom to interrogate him on his plans for the day.

"Hajime, you look nice today. Are you headed somewhere?" He shakes his head as he tugs on a pair of shoes. "Nah, I'm just gonna head out for a bit. I might not be back until later. I promised my friend I'd hang out with him," he answers. "Alright but try not to get back to late okay we're supposed to have dinner later with-" "Yes, yes. I'll come back on time," he interrupts. He calls out a quick bye before grabbing his gym bag and practically running down the street. He doesn't even give a second thought to his mother's warning.

( _"Honey, do you think he forgot?" "No, of course not, he's probably going over to see him right now." "Hm, yes, you're probably right. I just thought it was strange that he said 'a friend' since we obviously already know Tooru-kun."_ )

 

 

        Iwaizumi tries not to sprint toward the community gym where he knows he'll find his date. They came to the agreement that they'd alternate between Iwaizumi's neighborhood and Akaashi's, and occasionally the middle ground between their homes. Hajime doesn't want to be all sweaty when he meets up with Akaashi, but his enthusiasm and the summer heat makes it hard for him to not want to run there. He eventually makes it there with minimal anxiety and perspiration, and Keiji smirks slightly at him. "Can't handle the walk here, Hajime-kun?" Iwaizumi snorts at him, lightly elbowing the other boy in the side. "I doubt it's hotter in the city than it is here." They head into the locker room on the side of the building to change into more appropriate clothes for practicing before heading for the main doors.

Akaashi laughs as they walk toward the entrance of the gym. "Either way, I was expecting you to have better stamina, Hajime-kun," Iwaizumi huffs indignantly at the setter. "Hey, my stamina is perfectly fine. It's this heat that's ridiculous." They continue their banter as they head though the doors and onto the volleyball courts. It's late in the afternoon, so they figure there shouldn't really be anyone there. Especially since it's a Sunday and the temperature is almost unbearable but, as usual, they are proven wrong when Iwaizumi hears his name being called from one of the last people he was expecting.

"Iwaizumi-senpai?"

 

 

Hajime really does not know why he thought going to  _any_ of the community gyms would be a good idea since he lives around the same area as Karasuno. Especially since Kageyama and his partner are about as obsessed with volleyball as they are with each other. (Iwaizumi isn't quite sure what their relationship is officially, but they sure as hell seem like they go everywhere together. Hajime isn't sure he wants to know.)

And so he finds himself being unintentionally confronted by his former underclassman and the tiny middle blocker he's always with.

"Uh," he says eloquently. "You guys are practicing today?" Kageyama opens his mouth like he's about to question what exactly _Iwaizumi_ is doing here with Fukurodani's setter, but his partner beats him to the punch. "Yeah!" Hinata beams up at him. "Kageyama and I are practicing some new combinations for our next practice match." The broody setter kicks Hinata lightly in the shin and frowns at him. "Shut up, stupid. You can't just go around telling our opponents stuff like that, dumbass." Hinata pouts up at him. "But Iwaizumi-san is so cool! He's Seijou's ace! Maybe we can practice with him!" Kageyama turns toward Hajime and makes a face he thinks is supposed to look apologetic, but makes him look slightly constipated. Iwaizumi's eyes flicker toward Akaashi who looks torn between discomfort and amusement, and Hinata apparently decides Iwaizumi is not enough to hold his interest as he bounds over to Keiji. "Hey, hey! You're Fukurodani's setter! Do you remember me? I'm the one Bokuto-san taught that special move to!" Akaashi is slightly startled by the barrage of questions, but takes them in stride. "Yes. You're Hinata-san, yes?" The smaller boy's face brightens considerably as he turns to Kageyama and jumps in the air. "See Kageyama-kun! Akaashi-san is here and so is Iwaizumi-san! We can practice with them!" Tobio looks mildly put out by the sudden turn of events but he turns resignedly toward Hajime. "Iwaizumi-senpai, would you and your...friend, like to practice with us?" Hajime is a little shocked by how polite Tobio is, and turns toward Keiji for his input. Akaashi shrugs his shoulders and Iwaizumi sighs. "Yeah, we'll play with you." Tobio's eyes widen before narrowing again as he quickly yells at Hinata. "C'mon, dumbass! We're gonna play." The redhead practically rushes over to the other side of the net, eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Yeah! Akaashi-san and Iwaizumi-san versus us!" he shouts. Kageyama smacks his head harshly as he picks up a volleyball to use. "Focus, idiot." Hinata scowls as he rubs his head, sticking his tongue out as Kageyama prepares to serve. "How should we decide who wins?" Hinata asks. Iwaizumi looks at Akaashi who looks at the two younger players thoughtfully.

"Let's make it a competition of stamina," he smirks.

Iwaizumi scoffs at his wording as he shifts his stance to receive Kageyama's serve.

 

 

 

        They end it in a draw after Kageyama and Hinata end up getting into a semi-altercation with each other, and Keiji comments that the sun is already setting. Akaashi entertains Hinata as Iwaizumi worries about distracting Kageyama from wanting to smack the kid. Again. They sit against the wall across from where Hinata is excitedly reenacting some match he saw, when Kageyama breaks the silence. 

"Iwaizumi-senpai, why aren't you with Oikawa-san today?" Iwaizumi glances at the setter whose gaze is still focused on the small middle blocker. Iwaizumi clears his throat and Kageyama's eyes flicker back to him. "Uh, Oikawa's on vacation." Kageyama looks at him strangely, as if he thinks maybe Iwaizumi is messing with him, but he doesn't respond. Iwaizumi continues to watch Akaashi placate Hinata and feels the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. They sit in silence before Iwaizumi realizes they should probably get going. They say their goodbyes and Hinata and Kageyama thank them both for practicing with them. Kageyama pulls Iwaizumi to the side as Akaashi goes to get their gym bags. He shifts from one leg to the other awkwardly, lips slightly pursed. "Uh, you know, I'm not good with words and things, but I really looked up to you in middle school," he starts. Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head, embarrassed that he never really realized how Kageyama felt about him when they were at school together. "Thanks?" Kageyama's face flushes slightly and he averts his eyes from Iwaizumi's. "Uh, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for everything, but especially with Oikawa-san. He's...hard to talk to sometimes, but you always helped me try to learn from him and I really appreciate it." Kageyama is bright red now, but his face is determined and voice unwavering. "S-so, I just wanted to ask you to continue to help Oikawa-san like you always have."

Iwaizumi stills.  _What._ _  
_

Kageyama steadfastly continues his speech. "You're a great player and a good leader, but you should also make sure you don't get distracted either." He narrows his eyes as he looks straight at Iwaizumi. "I won't forgive you if you cause Oikawa-san to lose confidence as a setter."

_What?_

Kageyama gives him a stern look before turning around and rubbing Hinata's head harshly as they leave. He dazedly walks out toward where Akaashi has been waiting for him. "Are you okay?" Hajime blinks slowly at Keiji before snorting. "Yeah. I just realized that's the most Kageyama has ever said to me in one sitting." Akaashi lifts his hand to muffle his laughter before handing Iwaizumi his bag. "Well, I hadn't heard Kenma speak that much either before the arcade," he offers. They laugh as they remember the discomfort of that day, and Akaashi links his arm with Iwaizumi's as they walk toward the train station.

 

 

        Iwaizumi hums to himself as he strolls down the street to his house. Akaashi had squeezed his hand and told him he'd call him when he got home, and Iwaizumi still feels the warmth of his hand on his palm. His stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies, and god, isn't  _that_ such a cliche, but Hajime hasn't felt this light since...forever. He strides up to his house and unlocks the door. "I'm back!" he yells toward the kitchen. His mom appears with a slight scowl on her face. "Hajime, I told you to be back for dinner! You're five minutes late," she scolds him. He nods his head as he heads in to the dining room. "Sorry, sorry. I lost track of time with my frien-"

He stops as he realizes why he felt like he'd forgotten something important this morning.

"Iwa-chan! I missed you so much while I was on vacation~ Did you miss me?"

 

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to those of u who wanted to see kageyama and hinata.  
> please look forward to part 3 where i will continue to torture myself and oikawa emotionally.  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
